


I Should Have

by FrivolousWriter



Series: we love like fools [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Miranda Priestly, Light Angst, NSFW, Pregnant Sex, Smut, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: “I should've been with you the moment you find out you're pregnant; every morning sickness, every unimaginable cravings at 1 am, and every doctor’s appointments. I should have been taking care of you since the beginning of your pregnancy, for God’s sake!”When she pulled away Andy’s heart cracked seeing Miranda’s tear-streaked face, her lips trembling, and her eyes filled to the brim with sadness, disappointment, and regret.“I should have been here with you,” Miranda added weakly, her voice breaking.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: we love like fools [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592533
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	I Should Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adelinepriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelinepriestly/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Pity.
> 
> ——————————
> 
> Hi! I am so sorry this took so long! Life happened and there are just some things you can't outright ignore. Aside from that, I'm a very slow writer. For reals. So I'm apologizing in advance for that.
> 
> Alright! If you haven't read my very first MirAndy fanfic "I Knew I Loved You" you gotta have to check that out first because this fic started where the first one ended. Don't wanna confuse those few who haven't read that one yet.
> 
> This was supposed to be the epilogue/ending of the first one but my muse has other ideas so the series was created. I dunno when I'll be able to post the next installment but I'm halfway done with it. And I'm only relying on prepaid internet so I'm rarely online.
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta so any misspelled words, grammatical errors, and words or sentences that doesn't make any sense are my own fault. I did my best to edit this and find those mistakes but I'm pretty sure I missed some so point them out and I'll fix them.（＾_＾）
> 
> Fair warning: the first scene of this fic is explicitly NSFW. Blame adelinepriestly and her naughty ideas for that. Mehehe（⌒▽⌒）
> 
> Happy reading! xoxo
> 
> –Jeanelle

Andy groaned as she felt something soft, wet, and warm running along her inner thighs. Blinking her eyes open she looked down and saw her silver-haired vixen kissing her skin up and down with licks and gentle bites as her other hand softly caresses her other thigh. When the woman realizes Andy was awake she doubled her efforts and started kissing her way down the apex of thighs.

“Mira…” Andy moaned when she felt soft but insistent tongue lapped its way from her entrance up to her sensitive clit. Miranda repeated the act several times before settling on her love’s engorged clit then sucking it gently into her mouth, making Andy moan louder as she canted her hips up to meet Miranda’s mouth.

In a matter of seconds Andy was hoarsely moaning Miranda’s name as she neared her climax whilst gripping her hair tightly in her fists. The way Andy grip Miranda’s hair only made the silver-haired woman moan, sending pleasant shivers all through Andy’s body, and encouraged the woman to double her efforts, sucking Andy’s clit harshly with the tip of her tongue circling the sensitive nub rapidly as she inserted two fingers inside Andy and hitting that rough patch of skin that she knows will make Andy go wild. That did it for Andy, screaming Miranda’s name on top of her lungs as she came, almost pushing Miranda away the way her hips buckled up because of her powerful orgasm.

Andy was still panting when she felt the bed dipped on her right side, slightly wincing when Miranda removed her fingers from Andy’s pussy.

“Did I hurt you?” Miranda asked worriedly when she saw Andy trying to hide a wince.

“No!” Andy said quickly. “I was just sensitive is all,” she added as she rested her head against Miranda’s shoulder, kissing any patch of skin she can reach. She felt Miranda let out a sigh of relief that made her smile. She snuggled close as the woman kissed her sweat-damped forehead and pulled her closer despite her large bump being in the way.

When Andy felt Miranda’s hard-on on her thigh she couldn't help but let out a sensual moan. She smirked when she heard Miranda’s breath hitch when she cupped her growing erection atop her boxer briefs.

“Someone’s excited to see me,” Andy giggled as she stroked the long, hot, and hard length of Miranda’s shaft.

“Fucking hell,” Miranda cussed out under her breath as she tries to control herself. She’s already at the edge of coming and if Andy kept doing that she’s going to come even before she got the chance to sheath herself inside Andy.

Seeing Miranda’s obvious agony, Andy took pity at her love’s predicament and pulled her boxer briefs down her smooth thighs and legs. Miranda immediately grasped the head of her cock to stop herself from coming, groaning when she find some relief. Another surge of wetness pooled between Andy’s thighs as she watched Miranda touch herself. Licking her lips, Andy unapologetically ripped Miranda’s lace bra and straddled her, her wet and aching core just above the woman's hand that’s stroking herself. Slapping the hand away, she guided the tip to her entrance and in one swift motion Miranda is fully sheathed inside of her.

“Oh, how I've missed you,” Andy moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Feeling Miranda’s girth stretching her and pulsing inside of her oh so deliciously already brought her closer to the edge.

“Oh, darling,” Miranda moaned out, her hands gripping Andy’s hips so tight she’s sure will leave bruises. Soft, hot, and tight walls was gripping her shaft so well she almost came, her tongue almost bled from biting it so she can stop from doing so.

Panting, Andy started slowly grinding her hips, moaning when Miranda’s cock hit all the right places. Placing her hands on Miranda’s arms to brace herself, she started riding Miranda’s cock up and down in a slow pace. It’s been so long since she had Miranda inside of her, so she’s taking her time. She wanted for this to last for as long as she’s able to. But when Miranda met her thrusts with her own, gaining speed, she knows she’s not going to last.

“I'm going to come,” Miranda gritted out with her head back against the pillows. She won’t be able to hold it off much longer. She wanted to come so badly but she wanted Andy to come with her.

“Me too— Oh, God!” Andy gasped when Miranda sped up her thrusts, the tip of her cock hitting her g-spot, making Andy’s knees and thighs shake. She gripped Miranda’s arms, her nails digging into smooth, fair skin that will surely leave crescent marks. Miranda doesn't seem to mind because she lifted herself up and captured Andy’s nipple with her lips, sucking it eagerly into her mouth while her other hand is busy playing with its twin, twisting, pinching, and pulling Andy’s already too sensitive nipple. The angle was a little awkward because of Andy’s bump and it made their movements falter a bit but none of them seems to mind. “Mira!”

Miranda grunted then groaned when Andy’s walls gripped her cock so tight she couldn't move when the woman came. With one last hard thrust Miranda came next, spurt after spurt of her hot cum painting Andy’s walls.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_!” Feeling Miranda coming inside of her triggered another orgasm that almost tore Andy to half. And she’s sure Miranda’s shoulders are bleeding now because of how hard she scratched them. When Miranda brought down her hand between them to rub Andy’s clit furiously she couldn't help but grip Miranda’s hair and pulled hard when another wave of orgasm wash through her. She’s shaking uncontrollably now and she has to pull Miranda’s hand away from her oversensitive clit. “N-no more,” she gasped out then leaned her forehead against Miranda’s.

“Oh, my love,” Mirands cooed breathlessly as she kissed and nipped any patch of skin she can reach. She can still feel Andy’s pussy fluttering around her cock. With one last nip, she pulled her cock from Andy’s sensitive pussy, both of them groaning at the loss, and helped the still shaking woman settled beside her.

With a huff, Andy rolled to her side, her back facing Miranda’s. She’s still a little breathless and shaky from her last orgasm, her still twitching clit is proof of that. But overall it was satisfactory.

Brushing her damp hair away from her sweaty forehead, Miranda also rolled to her side behind Andy and embraced the woman, her arm loosely around Andy’s bump. “Are you alright, my darling?” she asked against the woman’s ear.

Andy just hummed, grasping the woman’s hand from her belly she pulled it up and kissed her knuckles. “More than,” she replied with a satisfied sigh. “I never thought I needed that until now.”

Miranda smirked triumphant at that. “Good.” Pulling the woman more closely against her front while her hand rested gently on her love’s baby bump, she kissed the woman’s nape and neck repeatedly whilst they watch the ray of sunlight filter all throughout the room.

A few moments later they felt the babies move, making both the soon parents-to-be let out an amused chuckle.

“Good morning, my precious darlings,” Miranda softly said as she scooted down to kiss Andy’s bump. Her blue eyes widen in amusement when she saw how the babies visibly kick, or move, inside Andy’s womb.

“They recognize you,” Andy said wistfully. “They are already reacting to your voice as if they know you're their other parent.”

Miranda did her best to stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks as she once again kissed the bump before scooting up again and settled herself on Andy’s side, hiding her face at the crook of the brunette’s neck. Andy’s eyes widen when she felt Miranda shook with soft almost quiet sobs leaving her lips.

“Miranda?” She nudged the woman so she can properly look at her. But Miranda only hid her face even more whilst still fighting the wracking sobs from stumbling out of her lips. “What’s wrong, my love?” Andy asked worriedly.

“I've been such a fool,” Miranda sobbed as she held Andy tighter.

“Mira,” Andy sighed as she gently ran her hand through silky silver locks, knowing where the conversation was headed. “We've talked about this.”

But Miranda only shook her head. “I should've been with you the moment you find out you're pregnant; every morning sickness, every unimaginable cravings at 1 am, and every doctor’s appointments. I should have been taking care of you since the beginning of your pregnancy, for God’s sake!”

When she pulled away Andy’s heart cracked seeing Miranda’s tear-streaked face, her lips trembling, and her eyes filled to the brim with sadness, disappointment, and regret.

“I should have been here with you,” Miranda added weakly, her voice breaking.

Andy blinked her own tears away and leaned down to capture Miranda’s lips in a searing kiss. If the situation back then was different, maybe they wouldn't be having this conversation. But, at the time, everything was a mess; Irv trying to aust Miranda from her position at Runway, Miranda sacrificing Nigel’s dream job to save her ass, Stephen sending the divorce papers via fax then announcing it to the media. It was a horrible whirlwind of events that even Andy had a hard time taking it all in.

Then, there’s that moment when she spent the whole night being devoured by Miranda in ways Andy couldn't put into words. One moment she was walking across the room towards the door after Miranda told her to do her job, and the next thing she knows she’s being pressed against the door whilst her lips are captured in a rough kiss that had left her almost breathless.

That was also the same night she found out about Miranda’s well-kept secret, one that never bothered Andy even the slightest.

Andy hoped, before sleep consumed her after a few hours of Miranda eating her whole, that everything will be alright when the morning comes. It shouldn't have surprised her when she woke up the next morning with Miranda giving her the icy glare and practically pushed her off angrily out of the bed then out of the room, saying what happened the other night was a big mistake, a moment of weakness, one that shouldn't have happened in the first place. But it did, and that broke her.

Thoroughly hurt, heartbroken, and humiliated, Andy stalked out of the room, not caring if she wore her clothes back on wrong. All that matters to her at the time was to get out of that place, away from those hurtful words, away from Miranda. She even contemplated if she should stay to do her job, one that she was paid to do, or just walk away and never look back to save her heart from breaking even more.

But her love for Miranda made it difficult for her to walk away, so she stayed.

And then, the thing with Nigel happened. That’s when Andy realized that Miranda was really a ruthless, cold-hearted bitch. She just stood up on that stage with a fake smile as she announced the James Holt position goes to Jacqueline Follet, not caring about what Nigel was going to feel.

Everything becomes too much for Andy so she did what she thought at the time was best; walk away. If Miranda can do what she did to Nigel, there's a possibility that she can also do it to Andy, and that scared the shit out of her. She was already hurt after that scene on the silver-haired vixen’s hotel room, she doesn't want to add another insult to injury once they arrive back in New York. After everything Miranda said that morning, even though she knows the older woman only acted like that because she feels trapped and scared, didn't mean that Andy deserves all of it. At the time, she was tempted to tell her to go fuck herself but she refrained. She can't afford to be blacklisted her whole life because her dreams of becoming a journalist is still what she wanted to achieve. So Andy kept her mouth shut and silently walked away.

After that whole fiasco in Paris a few days later, she received a call from _The Mirror_ asking for an interview. Greg Hill, _The Mirror_ ’s editor, had asked for a recommendation at Runway when Andy applied for a job and what Miranda had given him baffled not just the man, but also Andy.

_Andréa Sachs is by far my greatest disappointment. If you didn't hire her, you're an idiot._

Andy had a huge laugh about that in the privacy of her almost bare apartment. She's lucky Nate left the old ratty couch and took everything else, including the twin bed she purchased with her own money. It was a little rough at the time but she made it through. At least, she's getting the job of her dreams.

But then, three months later, she found out she’s pregnant with twins. And she couldn't think of anyone else that could be the other parent of her children other than the person she tried to get rid out of her mind and heart. But with the growing miracles inside of her, it was a lot harder than she thought, since even though New York was a big city, there's a huge possibility that they will see each other again one way or another.

Andy has this capacity to forgive easily, especially if the person deserves it. And no matter how much Miranda had hurt her way back, her love for the silver-haired woman overpowers it. Besides, admit it or not, she needs someone to be there for her once the babies are born. She's too afraid to do everything on her own. Her parents decided that she's not worth the effort after Andy defied their wishes and started taking journalism at Northwestern University rather than taking law at Stanford. Added to that was the inheritance she got from her late grandmother. Her father tried to contest it since only a small portion was what left for him and everything else was left with Andy. But everything was rock solid, Grandma Eve made sure of that, so in the end they gave up and left Andy alone.

They haven't spoken for almost three months now. Andy tried reaching out to them but she was always met with radio silence. She's not giving up, though. No matter what happens, they still are her parents.

But looking at the beauty beside her, Andy’s confident she's not going through this parenting alone.

“We've all been fools,” Andy whispered once Miranda's tears had subsided. “But… I wouldn't have it any other way,” she added then pressed a gentle kiss on the woman’s temple.

“I'm sorry.”

Andy shook her head. “All is forgiven now, my love. You’re here with me and that’s all that matters.” Wiping Miranda’s tears away with the pad of her thumb, she pulled the woman’s lips closer to her own. “I love you.”

Miranda sealed their lips in a gentle but firm kiss, and that’s enough of an answer for Andy.

* * *

When the elevator doors open and confidently stride inside the suite, what Nigel saw made him stood still at the spot whilst gaping like a fish. Not expecting the bald man to stop walking, Emily crashed on his back, making all of the bags she was carrying to tumble out of her grasp.

“What the bloody hell, Nige—” The rest of her sentence got stuck on her throat when she saw the reason why Nigel stopped in his tracks.

There, sitting on the chaise lounge by the floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks Central Park where they had first made love after months of not seeing each other, was a fully-clothed Andy who’s obviously busy reading a book while leaning on Miranda’s side who’s clad in a maroon cashmere robe (owned by Andy) with her glasses on whilst the Book laid open on her lap. Her hair was still damp, meaning she just had a shower, and she has a light makeup on. Olaf was resting peacefully by Andy’s feet.

“Miranda!” Emily squeaked and took a step back. Nigel just stood there, still gaping like a fish, his mind still processing what his eyes keep on seeing.

He and Andy had been an unbreakable team after coming back from Paris. He was a little disappointed when she told him she walked out of the job on the final day of Paris Fashion Week for personal reasons. He had been insistent to find out what has happened between her and Miranda that has made her to walk away without preamble. Andy didn't want to tell him at first but in the end she gave in. He’d been sympathetic when she told him everything, including _that_ night where she spent the whole evening with Mirada (excluding the explicit details because he knows he won't be able to look at Miranda the same again) and how she found out about the whole plan Irving was plotting against Miranda. After realizing that Miranda had fucked them all over, in a literal sense for Andy, they shared a few drinks after that.

When Andy refused to go out with him for drinks like they usually does every Friday night a few months later (including Emily when she and Andy had settled their differences down a few weeks later), he knows something was wrong. And when he showed up at her apartment that week and heard her heaving her guts out on the toilet, he knows immediately.

Nigel knows all about Miranda’s most precious secret; he’s been friends with her for twenty years and she’d been honest with him from the beginning. He didn't have to ask Andy who’s the “father” of her precious babies and he didn't dare to question it because he can see how in love Andy still with the silver-haired vixen. He had urged her to tell Miranda about the pregnancy, but Andy just told him a flat-out no. Miranda had made it clear from the start that what happened between them was a mistake, so she’s not going to bare her heart on the woman especially now that there’s more important things to consider. She’s already been hurt too much just by the editor’s words, the rejection that will soon to come will no doubt break her.

Nigel and Miranda are still not _okay_ personally as of the moment but they remained as a great team professionally. Miranda’s been making it up to him after that James Holt fiasco, albeit little by little, and he appreciates that. He so wanted to tell her about Andy’s pregnancy so badly but he made a promise on the young brunette so he did not said anything even though he can see how sad Miranda was. He knows the feelings Andy have for the editor was not one-sided, but Miranda was too stubborn and too much of a coward to act on them.

But seeing her there, comfortably sitting on the chaise with Andy sitting by her side whilst taking notes on the Book, really took him by surprise. So he stood there, his gaze alternating between Andy and Miranda, his mind a jumble to what was going on.

“Oh! Hey, guys! We thought you were the twins,” Andy greeted them warmly with her 100 megawatt smile.

That took him out of his stupendous trance and decided to walk forward. He can hear Emily grumbling behind him whilst picking up the bags she dropped out of shock at seeing Andy and Miranda together.

Andy’s eyes widen at the amount of bags Emily was carrying. “That’s a lot, Em. You need help?”

“Nope,” Emily said a little too quickly. “I got it.” She strode quickly towards the nursery with the bags.

Andy frowned. “What are those, anyway?” she asked Nigel.

“Gifts. For the babies. From Runway,” Nigel stuttered.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Nigel. Breathe. I am not going to fire you just because you kept Andréa’s pregnancy from me,” Miranda huffed.

“I'm not worried about that,” Nigel mumbled as he took a seat on the one-seater sofa.

With a worried frown, Andy stood up from beside Miranda and approached the obviously shocked Creative Director of Runway. Sitting herself down by the edge of the coffee table, she gently laid her hand down the man’s knee. “Nige? You okay? You look a little pale.”

Nigel gave her a small but genuine smile. “I'm alright, Six. I'm still… processing. It’s a lot to take in,” he admitted.

Andy smiled apologetically at him. “I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But everything just happened yesterday and I'm still in the process of believing…” she waved her hand between her and Miranda who stood by Andy’s side, “…this. That everything is real and not just a figment of my pregnancy-induced hormone imagination.” She laughed softly and Nigel can't help but join.

When he glanced between the two women, he noticed the happiness radiating between them. It seems everything is alright now. Although it’s a little disappointing that he didn't manage to help to get the two of them together, at least he didn't have to see the same sadness he always sees in those icy blue and doe brown eyes whenever he spends short moments together with either of them. They are together now and obviously happy so he’s going to be happy for them.

“Is there any tequila left from last time?” they heard Emily asked from the kitchen.

“No,” Andy answered back. “You and Serena finished them the last time you visited. And it’s barely 11 am.”

“You have alcoholic liquor around here?” Miranda asked with a frown.

“Nope,” Andy shook her head. “They bring their own and I always make sure they finish what they brought before they left for the night. I always stick to lemonade, mind you.”

“I did not say anything,” Miranda placated with her hands up.

Andy just rolled her eyes playfully at Miranda before facing Nigel again. “Is there a specific reason why you and Emily are here?” she asked.

“No. We're just making it up for not coming last Friday,” Emily answered for him as she approached with a tray full of drinks for all of them. “It was hectic,” she added with a whine. When the dog who’s standing by her feet barked she just shushed him away with her hand.

“When wasn't?” Miranda said exasperatedly with a roll of her eyes. She helped Andy stand up from the coffee table and guided her towards the three-seater sofa. She gave Olaf a dirty look when he immediately settled himself on Andy’s lap.

“Uh-oh, Miranda’s jealous,” Nigel snickered, accepting the cup of coffee Emily held out to him.

“Of a dog? Please,” Miranda snorted and settled herself next to Andy, nodding in gratitude when Emily gave her a cup of steaming hot coffee.

“You are totally jealous,” Andy teased as she rested her head against Miranda’s shoulder. “I love you anyway,” she whispered so only Miranda can hear.

Miranda only rolled her eyes again in part annoyance part amusement and pressed a soft kiss on Andy’s forehead.

“Well, aren't you guys cute!” Serena gushed when she entered the suite with Roy, Jocelyn, the Priestly’s ever beloved St. Bernard Patricia, and Miranda’s twins in tow. “I found some stray cats on the way, by the way,” the Brazilian woman added teasingly and winked at the twins when the girls giggled.

Andy’s once quiet and lonely household suddenly became alive with small giggles, occasional barks from the dogs who’s begging for small attention, and endless chatter coming from the people she never thought would become her closest friends. The abandonment from her former friends still stings but her new friends softens the blow. As for Nate, she hopes he will find his happiness, something she never got the chance to provide him. They were on good terms when they separated, before he left for Boston, so she's sure they will be fine. And as for her parents, they are still not on speaking terms, although she emails them from time to time even though she never got a reply in return. She still has faith that Lily, Doug, and her parents will get around. And when the time comes, she’ll greet them with open arms. Miranda had told her once that she live on hope, so Andy is doing the same.

But for now, she’s content. With new friends, a new love, a rumbustious set of twins, and new pair of girls coming in the next six weeks or so.

“Uh, Mom? What is Olaf doing on Patricia’s leg?” Caroline asked, pointing at the small dog that’s humping Patricia’s leg.

Miranda’s eyes widened when she saw what her daughter had pointed and immediately covered her and her twin’s eyes. “Nothing you should be concerned about, Bobbsey,” she said haughtily. Even though the scene was highly amusing, it’s not something she wanted her daughters to witness.

“Oh, my God!” Emily shrieked, covering her eyes in disgust.

Nigel spat out his drink in shock that resulted into a coughing fit, Roy patted his back while laughing, Serena whooped and cheered the dogs on, Jocelyn just covered her eyes whilst shaking her head, and Andy laughed outright.

Oh, yes. If this is going to be Andy's life from that moment on, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
